mr_stakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Staker Wiki
' !' # Many of you might know him as he is a teacher. He took place in his teachings of American history. Ask him any question about the American revolution and he has got an answer because he was there. He was around during the 18th century because of one of his aliases is John Adams. He lived through it, He is a God that will never die. Many people think that John Adams die in 1826, there are many theories saying that he faked his death or got resurrected. One theory is that he faked his death due to the death of his friends, Thomas Jefferson. Even tho He supposed to die first due to heart failure, he knew the future was coming and his heartache knows that he's a friend would die. So he fell into a death-like state which he couldn't save his friend from death. He woke up around 4 to 7 days later, in a tomb. He broke out of his prison and chose to reflect back on his life, to which he can't go back. He chose to lay low for a wild, to which to start a new life which one he could have a simpler life with fewer cares. The other theory is that he did die that way, but god resurrected him 200 years later, that was just to make another body for him. His spirit helped out many times throughout history. Many people believe that it was Mr. Staker was first before he turned in to John Adams. He was there at Jesus's birth but he was the god more powerful than Jesus(which he is). He is the god of lacrosse, which he invaded himself, he invaded many things like American and Great Britain are the well knows ones but he was in the room where it happens when he gave the ideas out for these creative and god-like Things such as The bee movie 1-3, Shrek 1-10, Minecraft 1-4, Roblox and Under Amor. Is that a yes? YES! # He did Hamilton's 9/11 'He was flying around like he does traveling other dimensions as he does on a normal Wednesday. Then he made it to the 9-1-13 dimension and saw that everything was so perfect. Then he thought to do some, he saw a plane from ham with Alexander Hamilton face on it, that was the only image that was used in this dimension. He thought about playing darts with the plane in New York City, He picks it up and thews it. He wasn't looking and thew it into one of the Twin Towns. # '''Why is he bald? '''Hair slows him down, any gods don´t have hair or very little like Dr.Phil and Steve Harvey (their power is derived from their mustaches while Mr. Staker is power himself). Saturday is for the boys. #'He never dies '''He is immoral, this form he takes as the late 30s, American history teacher is not his true form. 'He's true to form is to perfect for our human eyes, he is already so perfect. What if he showed us his true form, are eyes are going to melt out of our skulls because of how perfect he is. The world might end if he shows us he true form, he is not from this world. You see he has many stages of his form, the first form is the one we see every day, the second form is John Adams, the third form is Unknown, and his fourth one is also Unknown. Only in desperate times does he go into his second form, no one knows if he uses the two other forms. There are only two recorded instances of where he went into his third and fourth form, The battle of Christ. #'Visited his facebook page ' Yes, indeed he has a facebook page, comes to visit him. ''Need help building out this community? * * * Placeholder.jpeg|HIM * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Religion